


Vuelta Atrás

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Draco, y para su sorpresa, él la estrujó, en un abrazo tan dulce, que parecía indigno de él.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Vuelta Atrás

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este One Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

El ruido que las pláticas de los demás a su alrededor creaba un murmullo un poco incómodo, aunque habría deseado estar completamente sola, su poco sentido común que le quedaba, le dijo que no era una buena idea, principalmente por el estado de humor en que se encontraba, así que decidió ir a algún lado que le impidiera seguir hundiéndose en su propia miseria.

Tenía que aceptarlo, desde la muerte de Fred —su hermano favorito—, todo había comenzado a ir cuesta abajo, ella había crecido creyendo que todo era posible si le ponías esfuerzo, principalmente por la influencia de sus hermanos gemelos, pero desde que él había muerto, esa creencia había ido deteriorándose a un ritmo rápido y constante, como el espíritu de George, y el del resto de la familia.

Por mucho que quería mentirse a sí misma, las cosas iban bastante mal, así que había decidido cancelar su cita de trabajo, también se había negado la soledad que desde hacía semanas, lo único que hacía era aconsejarle dar un paso al vacío.

El hielo en su vaso se movió a causa de que el otro se resbaló con la bebida, así que prestó atención al líquido ámbar que aguardaba que ella decidiera ingerirlo, prometía darle la solución momentánea a sus problemas.

Sería algo así como una aventura de una noche.

Lo tomó todo de un trato, el calor del alcohol recorrió todo el camino hasta su estómago dejando una sensación incómoda, el sabor amaderado no le gusto de inicio, pero decidió darle otra oportunidad.

La sensación relajarte comenzó pronto, no era buena controlando su propia vida ¿por qué con el alcohol tendría que ser de diferente manera?

—M—

El sol se colaba por la ventana, causándole irritación, se quejó, tendría que levantarse y cerrar la cortina, al hacerlo, la jaqueca causada por la resaca la hizo quejarse aún más.

Cualquiera diría que después de un tiempo, te acostumbrarías a esa sensación, cada mañana se juraba que no volvería a hacerlo, pero cada noche caía a la tentación, como en una relación dependiente y tóxica.

Esa relación, sin duda terminaría con ella, pero no podía parar, el consuelo que el whisky de fuego le daba, nadie más lo hacía, ni siquiera su propia familia, que parecía que había podido superar cada uno de los obstáculos que se les había presentado en los últimos años.

Ya no los frecuentaba, principalmente porque su madre le había hecho elegir entre ellos, o esa deletérea sensación de alivio y tranquilidad, llamada whisky, que su padre había decidido apodar «alcoholismo». 

Incluso George había bromeado diciendo que como solo bebía whisky, ella no era alcohólica, sino «whiskyhólica», habían peleado, y después del décimo quinto vaso, había hecho un desastre en la casa de sus padres.

Frunció el ceño cuando el sol le dio directo a la cara, su cabello húmedo caía sobre sus hombros, su arreglo personal no era el mejor, pero al menos mantenía una mesurada buena presentación, siempre duchada y con ropa limpia.

Bendita era la vida si con un ligero movimiento de varita podías hacer lo que normalmente una adición no te permitiría.

—X—

Llegando al trabajo —que acababa de conseguir, porque renunció al pasado, por quedarse en casa bebiendo—, tomó una poción que ayudó con la resaca, suspiró aliviada cuando el dolor de cabeza se calmó un poco, sus ojos castaños se enfocaron a su alrededor, lo bueno de ser reportera de deportes, era que al final de la jornada podías salir a embriagarte, o que al entrevistar a los jugadores, podías hacerlo en algún restaurante, y terminar ebria en la cama de alguno.

Un ligero movimiento llamó su atención, el dueño de esa ropa perfectamente arreglada le hizo sentir náuseas, según uno de sus compañeras, en una salida con sus compañeros, había tomado tanto, que se le había insinuado a Draco Malfoy, y aunque encontraba eso imposible, aun así, era el hazme reír de la oficina porque él la había rechazado.

Le había bailado, lo había intentado besar, incluso, según los chismes, se le había sentado en el regazo y colocado la mano del chico en su pecho y en su muslo, y lo único que consiguió de él, fue un "no estoy interesado en ti". Las risas la habían hecho sentirse humillada y se había marchado.

Esa era la versión "oficial", en los pasillos de la oficina, lo cierto era que él seguía ignorándola como siempre lo hacía, por ese lado, si había pasado realmente todo aquello, lo agradecía.

El trabajo paso lento y aburrido, y más porque ella solo esperaba la hora de salida, para acudir a su cita diaria con aquella relación dependiente.

El día comenzó como siempre, con la insoportable resaca que no le dejaba a más, salvo que esta vez, no estaba en su apartamento, sino en uno completamente desconocido, había terminado en la cama de otro desconocido, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se apareció en su apartamento para ducharse y dirigirse al trabajo.

—M—

La oficina estaba más agitada de lo normal, la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba ahí, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a que Weasley siempre llegará en un estado casi inapropiado, así que le sorprendió aquello, y solo le tomó llegar a su escritorio para entender el porqué.

Normalmente él era demasiado alejado de la vida de las personas, se limitaba a sus asuntos y nada más, pero el solo verla, provocó una repentina furia, los ojos chocolate evitaban a todos, agacho la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

¿Qué tan desastrosa había sido su noche? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de aquello hasta que los de la oficina comenzaron a hablar de eso? Haciéndole sentirse incómoda.

Las risitas y los cuchicheos la hicieron levantarse, dejando que Draco observará que su rostro no era sólo el problema, esa sensación lo envolvió de nuevo, pero prefirió ignorarla, se sentó y comenzó a trabajar.

Observo el reloj cada quince minutos, con exactitud, la pelirroja no había vuelto de donde quiera que había ido, posiblemente no regresaría ese día, tenía una excusa, los golpes que tenía, después de todo, a nadie le interesa que hagas después del trabajo, siempre y cuando hagas bien tus obligaciones laborales.

Se puso de pie, nadie le presto una sola gota de atención, avanzó hasta el baño, lo abrió asustando a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada sobre el retrete, con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas, se sentó derecha, pegando el l ánfora a su pecho, el olor a whisky llenó las fosas nasales de Draco.

—Está ocupado –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Está prohibido beber en el trabajo, y lo sabes.

—No me interesa, si quieres decirle al jefe, hazlo.

La vista de Draco recorrió la figura de Ginevra, la falda café oscuro y la blusa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto atractivo, su cabello suelto caía sobre sus pechos, normalmente el rojo intenso la haría lucir más pálida de lo que era, pero ahora solo resaltaba los golpes, al igual que los de sus piernas.

—He estado queriendo disculparme contigo –comentó ella, confundiéndolo –si realmente pasó lo que dicen los demás, y te incomodé, lo lamento.

—Descuida, sé que es algo que no harías estando en tus cinco sentidos –comentó.

—Cierto –admitió encogiéndose de hombros y dándole un trago a la ánfora.

Draco se estiró, arrebatándola de manera brusca, la guardó en su túnica, logrando que ella se pusiera de pie, intentando recuperarla.

—Eres millonario, puedes comparte una de oro o playa, de diamantes, así que devuélveme la mía, solo costó que un tío muriera y la heredará a papá.

—Dime algo ¿qué es lo que necesita ocurrirte para dejar de beber? –interrogó, haciendo que ella se tensará.

—Es algo que no te interesa –soltó –además, todo esto claramente no es algo que haría el gran Draco Malfoy.

—Embriagarme en el trabajo, claramente no, ni siquiera cada semana lo hago.

—Tu decisión, no la mía –se burló Ginny.

—Vete en un espejo ¿quieres? Y hazte una pregunta ¿vas a despertar la próxima vez que te vayas a la cama con un extraño?

Las palabras de Draco la dejaron helada, realmente no había pensado en nada de eso, solo en lo bien que se sentía poder olvidarse de todo, ¿realmente todo en su vida era tan despreciable como para querer olvidarlo?

—M—

Era la tercera semana que ella no se presentaba al trabajo, y por mucho que quería dedicarse a trabajar, no podía, no sabía en qué momento había decidido seguirla al baño y decirle lo que opinaba, posiblemente había sido aquella noche en la que lo había besado.

La pelirroja le parecía guapa desde Hogwarts, pero jamás se permitió pensar en ella de una forma más, era hermosa, le atraía, pero era algo que jamás pasaría, así que pasó los siguientes años enfocándose en algo que pudiese convertirse en realidad.

Hasta esa noche, en que se había puesto ebria y lo había besado, antes de lo que habían visto sus compañeros, ella lo había seguido al baño, y le había besado con tanta intensidad, que se dejó llevar un momento, lo había invitado a su apartamento.

Y si ella hubiese estado sobria, sin duda su respuesta habría sido otra, pero no estaba en su naturaleza aprovecharse de chicas ebrias.

Incluso un ex mortífago tenía un código.

Sacudió la cabeza, jugó con la pluma en su mano, ausente de todo, aún no comprendía como alguien podía caer en una adición como esa, él solía pensar que había personas con suerte, nacidas en una familia amorosa y unida, y luego estaba él.

Había nacido en una familia adinerada, con todas las posibilidades económicas, pero sus padres habían sido distantes, con la esperanza de forjarle un carácter fuerte e independiente, nunca lo habían golpeado, pero a veces lo hubiese preferido.

Lo habían forzado a observar los crímenes más atroces en la búsqueda de poder de Voldemort, y lo habían hecho hacer cosas que aún le provocaban presa filas, sin embargo, jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de un escape como el que había encontrado mucha gente.

Los brazos del alcohol, era algo que él siempre rechazó.

—M—

Un año, hacia un año que había estado luchando con sus propios fantasmas, con su propia miseria y no era fácil, mucho menos sin la ayuda del obliviate líquido de color ámbar, jugó con su ficha de un año de sobriedad, pero a pesar de que había tenido todo el deseo de recuperarse y empezar una nueva vida.

Eso se había ido al dementor cuando tocó la puerta de la madriguera y la noticia de que su madre había muerto hacía tres meses la había golpeado.

¿Por qué mejorar si la vida te quitaba todo?

El cantinero le sirvió lo que había pedido, así que su mano sujetó el vaso, y lo giró, dudando sobre tomarlo o no, remontándose cuatro años atrás, cuando decidió darle una oportunidad al olvido.

—Si bebes eso, no hay vuelta atrás.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó, observó a un lado, para toparse con Draco Malfoy, que estaba claramente incomodo, así que observó sobre su hombro, los amigos del rubio desde el colegio estaban sentados en una mesa al fondo, y sin importar eso, estaba ahí, con ella, dirigiéndole la palabra.

—Tú no comprendes –comentó ella.

—Comprendo que hay horrores que todos queremos olvidar, pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo, créeme.

—A veces piensas que el pozo en el que estás es más grande que el de otros, pero no es así.

—Bueno, pues estas saliendo del pozo en el que te arrojaron –observó la ficha.

—Sí, pero... La razón por la que...

Se puso de pie, sacó el dinero y lo dejó sobre la barra, buscaría un lugar para poder beber, sin que alguien estuviera ahí.

—Es una lucha diaria –la sujetó del brazo –solo tienes que estar bien por un día, solo eso.

—Pero este día es un asco –sollozó –este día sin duda no merece que este bien –chilló –mi madre murió –se soltó de él para poder cubrirse el rostro –y no pude despedirme, el día de hoy solo sé que no podré verla, y mañana me pasara lo mismo, no hay más días para estar bien, si parte de lo que amas lo estás perdiendo.

—Perder lo que quieres es difícil, lo sé, pero ella te perdió primero, y tampoco pudo despedirse ¿lo has pensado? Tú te fuiste primero.

Esas palabras sin duda no le hicieron sentir mejor, dio un par de pasos y lo abrazó, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Draco, y para su sorpresa, él la estrujó, en un abrazo tan dulce, que parecía indigno de Draco.

Ginny chilló desconsolada, había encontrado otros brazos en los cuales perderse, había encontrado el consuelo que necesitaba, el refugio que le hacía olvidar que fuera de ese calor que la cubría por completo y le daba una sensación de confort, su mundo se estaba cayendo, solo por ese momento, valía la pena quedarse ahí.

Solo por ese día, los brazos de Draco sustituyeron el whisky.


End file.
